


Siblings, Lovers, Friends?

by BellaStark



Series: Love Letters [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: It all starts with a letter, that shouldn´t be send. But sometimes fate is stronger.(Not good at summarys)





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoHereWeAre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/gifts).



> That´s a little something to cheer up the lovely @SoHereWeAre 
> 
> Hope you all will like it!

Dear Robb,

i should start with asking, how you are and if you like univerity so far? Did you made any new friends yet? Or are you, Jon and Theon only sticking together in your shared appartment playing video games?

But to be honest, what i really want to say is how much i miss you! I knew it would be hard without you bur i didn´t know it would be that bad!

Oh Robb, i wish you would be here right now. You are my best friend and i really need you! Maybe it´s weird for siblings to be as close as we are but i don´t care what others say.  
We were always close and maybe it´s just the feeling of missing a part of me since you have left, but i think it´s something entirely differnt.

 

And i pray to all gods that, after i tell you what i think it is, you wont hate me. Because that would be the worst that could happen! 

I think what make me miss you so much is that, i did have fallen in love with you!

I know it sounds insane and crazy, i mean you are my older brother and all, but when i think about it it get´s clearer every day.

What i mean is that, i was never really interested in any boy, and if some guys did ask for date´s i was always comparing them to you, like their eyes weren´t as blue as yours or their hairs not as curly, I always only wanted to spend time with you! And lately when you were smilingat me my stomach did that crazy weird flips, i wasn´t paying much thought to it as long as you were at home, but now that you away i started thinking about all those things.

I was a second away from booking a flight to go down to KL to visit you and to tell you in person.  
I really wanted to tell it to you looking in your beautiful blue eyes, but then i thought about it again and decided to write this letter instead.

 

My thought was that, maybe just maybe you feel the same about me but then i was thinking what if not?! And i got scared. And so i thought with a letter it´s easy, if you don´t feel the same as me, we can just pretend that it never happend. You can burn it or through it away and we will never speak about it again, if that´s what you want.  
Just one thing promise me please! Don´t stop speaking to me, don´t stop being my big protective brother and best friend! It would break my heart unrepairable!

I know i shouldn´t write you all of that, but i neede to get it out of my system, and i think you deserve the truth, and i always tell you what´s on my mind. 

 

I don´t know what we will do if you feel the same, but i think we would find a solution together, like we always do!

 

Please let me know what you think and feel about all of that. I will patiently wait for your answer.

 

With all my Love 

 

Sansa


	2. Robb´s Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with Robb´s letter!

Dear Sansa,

 

First of all thank you for your letter. I am doing well.  
And yes we found some new friends, and now we are playing video games with them. You would like them.

When i read your letter for the first time i could not believe what was standing in it, i had to read it over and over again.

At first i was shocked, but then i was thinking about it.

Since i be at university i am missing you too. When i came home after my first class all i wanted to do was telling you about it, but you not with me. Every time something good or exciting or bad happens to me you´re the first i want to tell it.

You are always the first person i want to talk about things. Since the day you were born you are my best friend. And maybe you´re right , people maybe think it´s weird for siblings to be so close but i don´t give a fuck about what others think!

 

You need to know i met this girl , her name is Talisa she´s a friend of Jon´s new girlfriend Ygritt. We went out together, it was fun. Later that night i brought her home, and when we said goodbye she kissed me. I didn´t kiss her back, i just couldn´t because all i could think about was what you would think about her.  
So, instead of going inside with her i told her that it would be better if we don´t see each other again, and then i just left.

I felt bad, i mean a pretty girl is kissing me and all i can think about is my little sister. How fucked up is that?!

  
But the next day your letter arrieved and I felt relieved.

I felt relieved because, you told me you´re in love with me, and finally it all made sense.  
All those feelings inside me, the jealousy whenever a boy looked at you, that warm and fuzzy feeling inside me whenever you smiled at me, the goosebumps down my spine whenever you touched or hugged me. It finally clicked, like pieces of a puzzel.

**I be completly and totally in love with you too!**

 

In your letter you asked me to not stop talking to you and to not hate you. Sweet Girl even if i wouldn´t feel the same as you, i could never hate you and i could never stop speaking with you! You´re the most important person in my life!

 

I don´t know what we will do or how we will handle it, but one thing i know for sure, we will solve it together!

 

I can´t wait for your next letter, and hope it will come soon.

With all my love

Robb

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, sorry for all the typos!


End file.
